The Working Clan
by zoxia
Summary: This is a crossover of Naruto and The sims 3.Tons of OC's. Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sofía (but you can just call me Zoxia) and this here is my second story (I deleted my first one cuz no one red it )!

Basically this story is about a sim family I made. It's a crossover on Naruto (normal world) and the Sims 3. So if you like Naruto and the Sims this is the story for you! Let me just name the characters so here's no confusion

Zoxia Swan- Short brown hair, soft red eyes, Michael's girlfriend

Yumi Uzumaki- Blond hair with black highlights, bright-sky blue eyes, Sai's girlfriend

Ae Yamamoto- Very short blood red hair, bright purple eyes, an alcoholic and druggie

Seika Hatake- Silver hair tied in a pony tail-bun, very black eyes, the one with the nicest childhood (but more on that in later chapters ;))

Michael Todd- Emo like blond hair, aqua eyes, black skin (bet you weren't expecting a BLACK character were you?)

Sai Uchiha- Just go to Google images and find out what he looks like, his last name is Uchiha cuz my BFF thought he looked like Sasuke

Naruto Uzumaki- Again Google! Hinata's fiancée (NaruHina 4eva!), Yumi's big bro (at the request of my BFF)

Hinata Hyuga- Do I have to keep repeating myself? The mother character… I don't know what else describes her…she's usually very boring in the game...

Also if you see this * it means there's an explanation at the end.

Anyway now that you know everyone let's st- wait… Am I forgetting something...Oh yeah! What the story's about! All 4 girls (except Hinata) wanna be a world famous band to get back at the people that hurt them, Michael and Sai wanna be director and actor respectively, Naruto wants to be leader of the free world(basically hokage) and Hinata wants to learn every recipe there is. Well now that finished let's start the story shall we? It all begins on a bus ride to Bridgeport…..

Chapter 1

The sun was rising on the horizon when she felt something wet on her lap; she quickly opened her soft red eyes to find her best friend sleeping on her lap while drooling (a lot, kinda like a dog). "Ew! Yumi get off me!" Zoxia said in the quietest scream she could say. Yumi woke up in a flurry her blond pigtails a mess for sleeping on Zoxia's lap, "I can't help it your lap is soooo comfy!" Yumi said in a mocking voice, "While you please speak lower, you'll wake up the rest of the passengers!" Zoxia said still speaking in a hushed voice. "Okay I won't scream or anything- PUSSY!*" Yumi screamed at the top of her lungs waking up every passenger.

Nearly everyone was looking around trying to figure out who screamed the word pussy so loudly; everyone except 6 people who were each staring at the Zoxia and Yumi differently. Naruto was trying to hold back laughter, Hinata was red from the embarrassment, Seika had her oh- how- mature look on her face, Ae had her Don't-listen-to-Seika-she's-stupid look on her face, Michael was trying to figure out which girl did it, and Sai was indifferent. "Yumi, Zoxia if you girls aren't quite the driver will kick us out" Hinata said looking very worried; they had been on that bus for almost a week, and she didn't know how long of a walk Bridgeport was (not a very long walk from the point where they were) "Sorry Hina-chan" Yumi said in Japanese* "Good, better not happen again while we're on this bus" Hinata responded in Japanese. "It won't" Yumi said still in Japanese.

By this time everyone had shaken off they're morning stupor and were getting ready to grab their carryon bags since Bridgeport was only 20 minutes away now. No one was having a problem except Yumi who even with her 4 inch heels on she was only 5' feet tall*; "Sai I can't reach my bag!" Yumi said pouting with her bottom lip, Sai laughed, he loved it when she did that, he kissed her bottom lip and said "Don't worry my love I'll get it for you." He said in Japanese. Sai, unlike Yumi, was able to reach into the compartment above them and grabbed her bags without climbing into the seat like Yumi had to do since he's 6'1. "Arigato Sai-kun!" Yumi said also in Japanese (lot of Japanese in this chap) then kissed his on the lips "Room for one more?" Ae asked in a jokingly voice "Ae when it's about Yumi and Sai there's enough room for everyone on the planet" Seika said while checking her things a small smile on her face "Seika that wasn't funny" Naruto said his hands on his hips "You're right it wasn't funny. That's why Zoxia's the comedian in our group" Seika said. "Thank you, thank no applause necessary, I know I'm great" Zoxia said while taking a dramatic bow*.

"Dear passengers I ask that you remain seated for the next five minutes, I know it's been a long and tiresome trip but in less than five minutes we will be arriving in Bridgeport, The city that never sleeps." The bus driver said. "Oh thank God! We're almost there! Naruto you did get us a house or apartment right?" Hinata asked worried that they were going to have to spend the night out in the streets, "Hinata do you think I'm that stupid?" Naruto said "Yes she does Naruto, yes she does think your that stupid" Zoxia said in a smart-ass voice while reading her favorite book 'El Cantar de Mio Cid*'. Naruto looked at her all fake mad then turned to Hinata "The apartment I bought us " was all Naruto could get out before the teens started saying "I bet it has a pool!" Zoxia said "I bet it's close to all the bars in town!" Ae said (remember alcoholic, shots by LMFAO is her favorite song) "I bet it's far from the school!" Seika said "I bet it's close to the Studio the town has!" Michael said "I bet it's close to the Museum!" Sai said "I bet it's close to the library!" Yumi said. Everyone was getting excited except Naruto who only had one compliant about the apartment but he didn't want to ruin their enthusiasm. "Ladies and Gentlemen please collect your bags, we have now arrived at Bridgeport." The driver said exited that he didn't have to drive anymore. "Thank God!" Michael said stretching his arms "Gracias a Dios me estaba muriendo*!" Zoxia said stretching her legs* "Wareware wa saishū-teki ni kono jigoku no basu o oriru koto ga dekiru kami ni kansha*!" Yumi said.

Suddenly a young man appeared and asked "Um...I don't mean to be rude but are any of you Japanese?", "Everyone except the girl with the short brown hair and the boy with the blond hair" Seika answered with her trademark smile "And all of you are new in Bridgeport?" He asked getting all exited "Yeah! We heard it's lovely!" Ae said nearly jumping from joy "Well it was lovely…Until a bunch of fucking tojos invaded it and ruined it!" He said suddenly his hands balling into fists. Everyone was shocked; he didn't mean them did he? But they were the only Japanese people living in Bridgeport. "Well I never sir! You can't talk to our friends like that!" Michael said but the man didn't hear him "You tojos better get the fuck out of Bridgeport or else" He said making a fist "You sir are nothing but a rokudenashi*" Ae said "I don't care about your fucking squint talk. I'm out of here." Said the xenophobic man walking away to his taxi. By this time they were outside the bus since it was getting claustrophobic in there. "Of course he runs away with his tail between his legs like the little bitch he is" Zoxia said clearly furious that a man that they've never met insulted her friends. "Calm down Zoxia, we'll never see him again." Ae said while Michael was stroking her shoulder [That's what they think ;)]. "Let's just try to forget that guy and find a taxi." Hinata said getting the last of her bags which included her knife set and her cooking recipes, Naruto's only had some photos of his dead parents, Sai's had some photos of he and his cousin, some paint and canvasses, Yumi's had photos of her friends, her keyboard, her manga collection, Zoxia's was similar to Yumi's except she had her guitar , photos of her dad and her ragdoll Adrenaline* , Michael had photos of his family and his laptop, Seika had her drums and photos of her big brother*(poor girl she had really heavy bags, everyone had to help her), Ae's only had her bass, some photos and nothing else.

After they got a cab, got to their new house, got in the elevators did Naruto say "Guys I need to tell you something about the house". Unfortunately nobody was paying attention, the teens were talking amongst themselves and Hinata was looking for the keys to the apartment. "Guys I really need to tell you something about the apartment." Naruto said as they were walking to their new room "Okay guys here it is apartment 7d" Hinata said twisting the lock, everyone was excited except Naruto who was preparing to run away knowing that they were gonna be pissed at finding out that the apartment "IS A LOFT!" screamed everyone who wasn't Naruto who near the elevator pressing the down button franticly.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are dead! You hear me!" Hinata screamed furious. She knew very little houses in Bridgeport could hold 8 people but she just thought they would get a 3 bedroom home and get bunk beds for the teens. Now how are they gonna sleep. "Hinata calm down, the neighbor* is gawking at us" Michael said "I will not calm down! Where are you, Zoxia, Yumi, Ae, Seika and Sai gonna sleep?" Hinata said throwing Naruto down from the 7th floor into the pool. "We can just buy sleeping bags. They only cost 100 simolians each and take up less space than just buying 3 bunk beds." Michael said calm, cool and collected. Hinata was starting to calm down and was seeing the reason again.

"Well I guess that more sense than throwing Naruto HOLY CRAP I THREW NARUTO INTO THE POOL!" Hinata said at first calm then worried running down the stairs. Everyone followed suit except Sai who stayed to watch the bags. When they got down to the pool Naruto was getting up and was looking at Hinata all mad. "Oh my god Naruto I'm incredibly sorry! I'll never do anything like that again!" Hinata said all worried that Naruto wasn't going to forgive her. Luckily Naruto found that fun "Are you kidding! That was a fun! Throw me again*!" Naruto said jumping up and down from the adrenaline. Everyone thought he was nuts.

Now it was night. Tomorrow morning Naruto and Hinata were off to get jobs and the teens were all enrolled in afterschool activities and they were just relaxing. Hinata was making dinner, goopy garbonara* to be exact, Naruto and Michael were practicing their charisma with each other, Sai was painting and the girls were outside in the balcony. Ae was practicing her singing. Even though Yumi was the lead singer, she thought that everyone should know how to sing. "Okay Ae. The floors all yours." Yumi said. Ae took a deep breath and began.

**Do you know how it hurts? When a fairy tale burns. **

**Love is a refuge. Ain't that absurd?**

**You know how it feels. When sudden dreams…**

**Slowly fade to grey.**

**This is my Independence Day.**

Yumi started to play her piano while Zoxia and Seika paid close attention to the song. It was done by one of Zoxia's favorite bands Cascada. Most of the song is just rapping but the lines that Cascada sings is what makes the song so great. When Ae finished they gave her lots of applause. "Very good Ae, but you stumbled on **Love is a refuge**. Other than that it's perfect!" Yumi said giving her a pat on the back. "Arigato, that means a lot to me." Ae said her pale skin turning red like her hair. "Dinners ready!" Hinata said. All the girls ran inside hungry after a long day. Little did any of them know what tomorrow held for all of them….

Preview for future chapters!

"Oh my god it's him!" Hinata thought

…..

"Ae are you high?" Yumi said

…..

"Sai she's back!" Michael said running in

…..

"I had cancer"

…..

"You're pregnant?"

…..

Hmm what does the future hold in store for this people? What did Hinata mean by its him? Why was Ae high? Who is the she that Michael felt the need to tell Sai? Who had cancer? And who got pregnant? All of these questions and more shall be answered…In the mean time let's look at what I meant with those asterisks! There in order just so you know-

This happened in real life when the school principal/nun was off on some religious thing for the day and a group of seniors started screaming pussy, vagina penis at the top of their lungs. Needless to say I and my best friends started screaming too.

Everyone except Zoxia and Michael are Japanese. Zoxia's puertorrican and Michael's half British and half Andorran. They all know Japanese, English, Spanish, French, and Zoxia knows German and Russian.

From shortest to tallest Yumi 5 feet tall, Seika 5,4, Hinata 5,5, Ae, 5,6, Zoxia, 5,11, Naruto 6, Sai 6,3 and finally Michael 6,5.

That whole conversation took place in Japanese

The song of the good sir. I had read it for my Spanish class. That book made feel even happier of having Spanish blood :D

Thank god I was dying! Expect more Spanish

Thank god we can finally get off this infernal bus! and more Japanese in later chapters

Asshole

Goopy garbonara is a dish in the Sims 3.

Well that's all for chapter one. Please give me lots of feedback if you liked the story. Of if you hated it. If I get lots of comments I'll do flashback chapters on everyone. So comment away


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is chapter 2 of the working clan . In this chapter lots of interesting happen with the WC. Also the song that Ai was singing in the last chapter is Independence Day by Cascada ft. Calprit. Listen to it awesome song. Also I kept spelling Ai's name wrong. It's Ai not Ae. Now on with the story!...

Chapter 2

-So how do you guys think your first day will go? - Hinata asked while washing the dishes. Everyone was getting ready to go start the day, the teens were getting their backpacks ready to go the school, and Naruto and Hinata already had job interviews. Naruto and Hinata were just waiting for them to go to school so they could leave the apartment.

-Well I bet it'll be pretty uneventful. - Naruto said finishing the last of the waffles that Hinata made. -I hope the kids are at least nice to us. You know being the new kids on the block. - Seika said. In Seika's case she never fit in her old school, being the only kid with silver hair does that to you. -Seika the kids will all be nice to you, I guarantee it. - Ai said comforting her best friend.

Soon the bus came and the teens had to leave for their first day of school. -Bye big bro*1! Love you! - Yumi said to Naruto while getting her panda backpack*2 -Bye sis, hope you have a great first day. - Naruto said while giving her a bear hug. -Yumi I don't how your school operated but in my school we leave early. - Zoxia said while pulling Yumi from Naruto. -Bye Naruto, good luck on your interview. - Zoxia said while getting her backpack. -With Charisma like mine I won't need luck!- Naruto said shouting from the window.

On the bus everyone was very nervous. No one was exactly normal. Just look at them. Yumi dressed like a happy Goth, Zoxia had light red eyes, Ai dresses promiscuous and had red hair and deep purple eyes, Seika had naturally silver hair, Michael was black with blond hair and sea blue eyes, and Sai…uhh….Sai….was…. damn….umm…. okay he was the closest thing to normal they had but he could still be considered weird.

The ride to school was quiet. Very, very quite. Zoxia and Yumi were looking out the window. Yumi and Zoxia had known each other a long time since their parents were all friends. At least their dads, their moms hated each other. Yumi lived in Japan and Zoxia in Puerto Rico so they almost never saw each other. But one day out of the blue Zoxia just stopped calling Yumi. Yumi didn't find out the reason why until Zoxia was able to call her a few years later.

Ai was biting her nails hoping this school wasn't like her old school, were the girls made fun of her for dressing like a boy and the boys picked on her for being a girl trying to be a boy; everyone hated her except one boy that even saying his name makes Ai sad. Last she heard he moved away to a different town. She almost cried at the last memory she had of him were they said goodbye to each other.

Seika was playing with her fingers. She too was thinking about a boy. She and he were inseparable. They did everything together. She was sad when she learned he had to move to a new town. But he gave her a parting gift for all those years they spent as friends. Seika didn't realize she was weeping silently until she felt her jeans get wet. She quickly wiped her cheeks.

Michael was too busy worrying about his own sibling's school experience to have a bad one himself. He, unlike everyone else, went to 2 different schools. The first one was pretty normal, the second one he was too depressed to care about anything else. At the second school he met Zoxia and in turn met Sai.

Sai didn't really care about school. He barely showed his emotions. All the girls hit on him but to him they were just flies. Something he wished would go away. But there was one girl that he noticed; mostly because he despised her. She was one of the reasons he left his home. He was so glad he'd never have to see her again…

Meanwhile Naruto was on his way to his job interview in city hall. He was going to be president. He would make his late parents proud. "Excuse me; I'm here for the job interview. My names Naruto Uzumaki." He said to the woman at the desk; she had incredible pale skin, it was so white it would have made a ghost look black. He thought it was strange but thought nothing more of it.

He knew lots of pale people. Like Hinata, although her skin did have some color to it and Zoxia, though she did have a tan at the moment, and Ai, but Ai's skin is like that because she's always hung over from the drugs and alcohol she takes.

-Could she be a… no way! They don't exist. - Naruto thought. Rumors have been plaguing Bridgeport for centuries that vampires roomed the town. That they lived, and worked, and raided the supermarket and the hospital for plasma, and that they even had their own Lounge. But Naruto knew that couldn't be true. Vampires aren't real. No matter how much Zoxia said that she swore a vampire bit her great-great-great-grandfather, they didn't exist.

The woman barely noticed his thinking face. -Ahh, yes. Mr. Uzumaki. Mr. Cook*3 will be with you shortly. - Naruto went to sit down on the red velvety couch. The town hall, which also housed the police department and the military station, had strange windows. They all had black film that let no light in; every piece of furniture here seemed ancient, and it had strange looking plants that looked like apples but had a strange liquid inside them; He couldn't be sure of it but he thought they smelled like blood.

Just then a man came in, very silently, through a door that was connected to the military station. He, like the secretary was also pale. Even paler than her it seems; he was a little bit chubby, he seemed to be in his 40's-50 and there was something in his teeth. He couldn't quite be sure but his teeth looked…pointy.

-Mr. Uzumaki so nice to finally meet you. - He said shaking Naruto's hand. -His hands are hard and cold…like a vampires…- he thought. -My name is Geoffrey Cook and, hopefully, I'll be your new boss. - Geoffrey said -Let's discuss this in my office shall we? - Geoffrey's office was pretty much like a normal office. Except it's windows had that strange film that allowed no light in.

-Now you attended all the top high schools and colleges in Japan and The U.S.?- Geoffrey said while reading Naruto's resume. -Yes sir. And graduated valedictorian at my high schools and colleges.-

-And you know English, Spanish, Japanese, and you're learning Mandarin. How spectacular! You've almost got the job!-

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was so close to getting his dream job.

-Now in this line of work it's always best to avoid scandals. So do you have anything to tell me about your past? Even if you don't we'll still run a background check. - Geoffrey said.

Naruto took a deep sigh. He knew he was gonna have to explain why he had 6 teenagers living with him.

-When I was in my first year of college my parents died in a hunting accident. They were chasing a fox and fell over a waterfall. My little sister Yumi didn't want me to quit studying because of her so she went to a foster house. She got adopted and was abused and she ran away to my fiancée's house.- Naruto said and in the same breath he continued -When I found her she was living with her best friend, her boyfriend, her best friend's boyfriend and her other best friend. They still live with me.-

Geoffrey raised his eyebrows. This was not the worst story he had heard.

-Well Mr. Uzumaki, your story is tragic but not scandalous" He got up "Congratulations you've got the job.-

Naruto jumped up from his seat. He couldn't believe it! He got his dream job!

-Now as is customary I need to give you a fair warning about…your co-workers.-

-My co-workers?-

-Yes…it's really quite nothing and its better if I show you. Let me call them in.-

Geoffrey called Naruto's new coworkers in. Geoffrey even called in the employs from the military station and police department. Almost everyone had pale skin, except two people, whose names were...Jessica Talon and William Fangman. He knew William since he was the officer that brought Ai home the night before from a bar and knew Jessica since her face had been everywhere recently, she was elected to go to the space. Everyone only had one in common; extremely white eyes that as the sun went down seemed to glow.

-Now Naruto, there is a reason Bridgeport is the most prosperous city in the Simnacion. It's because its police department, military station is run by…vampires- Geoffrey said

Naruto heart dropped. He had already guessed a lot. But he still couldn't believe vampires actually existed.-Um…none of you are going to suck my blood right? - Naruto asked.-No Mr. Uzumaki none of us or the other vampires will suck your blood. - Geoffrey answered. Naruto's eyes got bigger (if that was possible) other vampires?

-Mr. Uzumaki, we vampires can read minds and we can see that you're scared. But every vampire has agreed that no one shall bite you or your family. Okay?-

-Okay….-

-Good, now I must get back to organizing the Moon and Stars fundraiser in honor of Ms. Talon so

Mr. Fangman will you please show Mr. Uzumaki out.-

William came up and said –Pleasure to see you again Naruto.-. –Likewise- Naruto said his voice still a little shaky.

As they were leaving, Geoffrey came running and said –Oh Mr. Uzumaki, I almost forgot. You and your household are invited to the fundraiser tomorrow. It's being held at Plasma 101 at 6:00.-

-Um…okay….-

-Oh and Mr. Uzumaki-

-Yes?-

-Don't tell anyone that vampires exist…or else your gonna be the main course.-

-Gulp, yes sir-

And with that Naruto ended the scariest job interview ever.

Meanwhile Hinata was waiting for her job interview. It was in the fanciest restaurant in Bridgeport. It was extremely tough to just get them to CONSIDER you for a job interview let alone actually getting it. But Hinata showed promise and all she had to do was just do one of the 2 things she does best: cook. The other involved Naruto and a bed.

-Hinata Hyuga please come here for you interview.-

Hinata took some deep breaths while she waited for her maybe boss to come. She wondered if she would get a male boss or a female boss. Would he or she be young of old? Would he or she be laid back or strict? Hinata was getting exited. She couldn't wait to see her new boss!

Then she turned around and wished she hadn't.

It was the xenophobic guy from the bus! What was he doing here? There was no way he was her boss could it?

Then she saw that he was carrying stacks of papers and she lost all hope for getting this job.

-Hello. Tojo.-

-Hello sir-

-I see you're trying to get a job here. Good luck.-

-Thank you-

-I'm just waiting for someone else to come.-

They waited a bit. Then Hinata saw a girl coming her direction. She was tall, had ginormous boobs (like 40 IIIII), long blond hair to her waist, and never ending legs. She was wearing an incredible short miniskirt, a tank top that had a long V-neck. Not at all appropriate cooking clothes.

-Ahh, Ashley*4. So nice you could come. - The man said.

-Yeah, but this is, like, ttly distracting me from my fav sport!-

-And what would that be my dear?-

-Shopping*5 duh! There's was like this sale of **bla blah blah random stuff a blond spews blah blah blah my intelligence is going down writing this***6-

Hinata was dying a little inside hearing this. The worst part was the man was actually listening! Seriously who the fuck listens to shit like that! Hinata sat in a bench near them. The man looked at Hinata.

-Why are you sitting down? Get your ass in the kitchen now!-

-Yes sir!-

She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! How dare he treat her like that! And besides Ashley was sitting down too! And she was talking on her cell phone complaining about this lame ass interview she had to go to! How rude!

When they actually got to the kitchen Hinata was stunned at how beautiful it was. Its counters were made of granite, its sinks were spotless, its stoves were top of the line, its fridges were the ones that kept the food so fresh it never went bad, and they had soooo many fancy microwaves!

The man turned to look at both of them. -All right, before we begin my names Jared Frio*8 and I will be the boss of only one of…Hopefully one who speaks English without an accent.-

-Does a valley girl accent count? - Hinata thought. – Our interview process is actually quite simple you cook, I evaluate any questions? - Jared asked. Of course it all seemed so simple; she didn't know how she didn't see it before. She and Ashley would cook something; hers would be undercooked and Ashley's would be the most amazing meal he'd ever had. She couldn't believe how unfair this was! All those years studying at the top cooking schools in Asia, Europe, and The Americas, all those hours spent learning new recipes, all that effort gone in a flash just because some asswipe felt offended about her nationality.

-Yes I haz one! - Ashley said. If Hinata had to hear her voice again she was gonna scream. –Yes my dear? - Jared said. –How do you cook? - Ashley asked. Hinata did an anime fall, how do you get a job interview for being a chef and not know how to cook? This girl was the dumbest person Hinata had ever met!

Jared did not seem to notice how exasperated Hinata was getting. –Well don't worry my dear; I'm sure anything you cook will be the best food ever made. Now you each have 30 minutes to cook me the best food you can ever imagine. Your time begins…now!-

And with that Hinata went off to cook one of her best dishes, ratatouille. Not only was it one of her best dishes, it was also Michael's favorite thing to eat. She wished that she could cook her best dish, ramen with sushi. It combined Naruto's and Yumi's favorite food with her and Sai's favorite food. But she knew if she cooked that she would lose that job.

10 minutes later

Hinata was putting the ratatouille in the oven when she saw Ashley doing nothing. She was just literally standing in the middle of the room. She looked at her and Ashley looked at her. –Whatcha making? - She asked Hinata. –Um…Ratatouille. It's a French dish. - Hinata answered

-EWW! It's made with rats!-

-What? No it's made with tomatoes, courgettes (zucchini), aubergine (eggplant), poivron (bell peppers), carrot, marjoram and basil.-

-So it's made with toes, corsets, aborigines, poton, carrots, malice, and Brazil?-

-What? No!-

-Well that was, like, what you said.-

-Shouldn't you be cooking?-

-Already finished. Lookie at what I made!-

Ashley went to get her food while Hinata got the ratatouille out of the oven. It smelled heavenly; she could only imagine the taste. She caught site at Ashley's dish. It was cereal. Seriously? She couldn't even make a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Hinata decided maybe the cereal would be good. It wasn't, it tasted like cardboard, which it had. Hinata was pretty sure whoever considered Ashley did not know that she didn't know how to cook. –Let me try yours!- Ashley asked while taking a spoon and dipping it in Hinata's dish. After Ashley swallowed the first bite she fell to her knees from that amazing taste. –Wow, my life flashed before my eyes. –

-Ms. Tojo how could you knock down Ms. Jones to the ground? - Jared said

Hinata growled inside. As much as she was starting to hate Jared she needed this job.

-All right let's see what you've both cooked for me.-

When Jared tasted Ashley's cereal he went to the sink and puked. But he still said –That was one of the best cereal I've ever tasted!-. –REALLY!- Ashley said all proud of herself. Yeah really? Hinata thought, garbage tasted better than that.

-All right Ms. Tojo what have you made for me? - Jared asked,

-Ratatouille, sir.-

-All right let's see it.-

Hinata went to get her ratatouille but she couldn't find it. The last person to hold was Ashley so she asked –Ashley where did you put my dish?-. –I put it on that shiny plate thingy. - She said while pointing to a waiter carrying a tray of food about to be served to customers.

-Oh no!- Jared said. He tried to stop the waiter but couldn't because the person to who the tray was going to was the owner of the restaurant.

When the tray got to the owner and he ate Hinata's ratatouille he got up from his chair, went to the kitchen and asked –Who cooked this marvelous dish of ratatouille?-. Seeing a way to get her job fair and square Hinata answered –I did sir!-. The owner looked at her, and said –Are you being interviewed? - .

–Yes sir.-

-Well, that dish was cooked better than any chef here in this restaurant! Your hired!-

Hinata jumped up and down from joy. She got her dream job! She would celebrate by cooking everyone's favorites. Sushi for her and Sai, ramen for Naruto and Yumi, hot dogs for Zoxia, Waffles for Seika, grilled cheese for Ai, and this dish of ratatouille for Michael.

Hinata was so excited that she didn't realize Jared was looking at her with a murderous look. –Yes boss? - Hinata asked. Jared went stomping towards her; Hinata started baking up until she hit a wall. Jared looked her in her eyes and said –If you think I will take this lying down, then you've got another thing coming. I will make your life a living hell until you quit.-. He left Hinata standing there shocked but quickly got over it. She's heard worst things from her sister when Hinata wouldn't take her to the mall.

Hinata left the restaurant strangely satisfied.

Meanwhile it was lunch time at the teen's school. Everyone got the same classes except the last period which was a language class. Ai got Korean, Yumi got Cantonese, Seika got Arabic, and Sai got Swahili. Michael and Zoxia get to leave school early since the only class left was Spanish class and since Spanish is there first language, they leave early and instead get homework.

-All right so far nothing bad has happened to us. So let's hope it stays that way. - Seika said. –You just jinxed it. - Zoxia said while taking a sip of her third coke*7.

-Did not-

-Did too-

-Did not-

-Did too-

-Not-

-Too-

-Not-

-Too-

-Will the both of you please shut up? You're giving me a headache. - Sai said. –Sorry- Seika and Zoxia said. They all chatted for a moment then Yumi came in running like a maniac. –Yumi what is it? - Zoxia asked, -Did some prick touch your ass? Because if they did I'll kill them!- Sai said getting up. Yumi grabbed her water bottle and started to drink from it, when her breathing slowed she said –No Sai no one's touched my ass except you.-. Sai started smiling, remembering details from the night before where he took a shower with Yumi*8 so they would waste less time showering. –Then what is wrong Yumi? - Michael asked.

–The newest teen heartthrobs, Kiba and his bff Mizuk*9 are here in this school!- She said. –Oh please. They'll be last week's news once I get a job in the film studio!- Michael said. He had always wanted to work in the movies and he landed a job interview in the film studio next door to the apartment. –What are their names? - Sai asked.

–Hmm why does the name Mizuk sound so familiar to me? - Ai asked, -And why does the name Kiba sound so familiar to ME? - Seika asked. –Doesn't matter, what does matter is that they have classes with you two! Ai has classes with Mizuk and Seika has classes with Kiba! - Yumi said.

–When?-

-Last period which is right now-Yumi said as the bell rang. They got their books and each left to their classes. They only ones that stayed were Zoxia and Michael since they already got their homework and finished it.

At Seika's Arabic class

Seika was just entering the class when she saw that you had to have a partner. There was just one table without anyone so that would be Seika's and Kiba's table. He still wasn't there so she took the time to try and figure out where she had heard the name Kiba before. She kept thinking until Kiba walked in. When she saw him she remembered who he was and her mind flashed back to 4 years ago…

-What do you mean you have to go?- Seika said her voice shaking. Kiba was her only friend left. If he left she would be alone. Kiba sat down on the swing set next to Seika, his brown eyes watering from the tears that were on the verge of collapsing. –My dad was offered a job in Riverview*10- He said explaining but before he could continue Seika said –Riverview? That's in the U.S.! You'll never see me again!-.

Kiba put his one of his fingers on Seika's lips, -Seika calm down. It won't be forever. When I turn 18 I'll move back to Wakayama*11 and…- He said trailing off near the end. –And what? - Seika asked. –And...We'll see each other again and continue being friends. - Kiba said blushing a little. Seika didn't know if she wanted to be just friends or something more. But she thought it was obvious Kiba just wanted to be friends so she didn't say anything.

By now it had started to rain and they were soaking wet. Kiba said –Seika, my dad's gonna be here any minute since it started raining- He opened his arms so she could hug him-for old times' sake?-. She hugged him as hard as she could. She was going to be all alone for years until she graduated. They hugged for a moment, then Kiba pulled away and he drew his face closer to Seika face until their lips met. Seika had never been kissed before (She's too 'innocent' even now) so she had no idea kissing felt this good.

After a while it was less of a kiss and more of a make out session...In the rain*12. They could have gone for hours except they heard a car horn. Kiba pulled away, looked and saw it was his dad, and went to the car. Before he got in the car he said –Goodbye Seika...I love you...and not as a friend.-. And then he left Seika alone in the rain.

Seika had no idea what to do. She hadn't seen Kiba since she was 11. She left Wakayama 6 months after he left so she had no idea if he came back on vacation and saw her house all burnt and destroyed…

But that was the least of her worries. Her biggest one was that Kiba was going to be her partner until the school year ended. I'm fucked, she thought.

He hadn't changed much. His hair was a little bit longer but still the same light brown he had when they were kids, his eyes were still the chocolate brown that she could have stared at for hours and never get bored. The only thing that did change was that he apparently started working out because the muscles on his body made seem that his shirt was going to tear. And he got taller. He was maybe 6.2.

Seika grabbed a book from the class and started reading it. Of course it was in Arabic and she didn't understand a word. She heard Kiba sit down but she didn't put the book down. When the class started she paid strict attention to the teacher. She could see from the corner of her eye that Kiba was doing the exact same thing. She was hoping that he wouldn't recognize her since she had changed a lot since she was 11.

When the bell rang she started to collect her books but one fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up but one hand beat her to it. Kiba handed her the book and said –Nice to see you too Seika. - And left extremely pissed. Shit! Thought Seika, what did I do to make him so angry? She hadn't even seen him in 4 years…well she didn't have time to worry about that now since Ai, Sai, Yumi, and Zoxia were waiting for her.

At Ai's Korean Class

(This is taking place at the same time as Seika's class)

Who the fuck could this Mizuk be? I've never met a Mizuk so why does his name sound so familiar? Thought Ai. Gah! Why didn't I just go into the girl's bathroom and steal the posters they put up in the stalls! This is so annoying! Ai put her head down on the table she figured she'll remember who he is once she sees him.

She heard someone walking up to the teacher to hand him the new student card and she looked up to see who it was. She wished she hadn't.

She finally remembered where she had heard the name Mizuk. The brown hair, the striking green eyes, the almost invisible mole on his left check. It was Mizuk Nagasaki, her old love. The details of the last night she ever saw him flashed before he eyes.

-Ai don't cry, you promised me you wouldn't cry. - Mizuk said. Ai looked at Mizuk through her tears; how could she not cry? She had to leave her best friend, Seika, and now her first love is leaving the country. Remembering her Seika made her cry even more and she put her head on her pillow.

Mizuk felt sad. He knew Ai was gonna take it bad but he never knew THIS badly. –Ai please try to keep it down, your parents are gonna hear you sobbing and come in. - Mizuk said. Ai, while wiping off her tears said, -I don't care anymore! They could come in here with guns and I just simply wouldn't give a fuck!-. Ai's parents didn't allow boys in the house so Mizuk had to sneak in through the window to say goodbye to Ai. Mizuk sighed; he didn't want to get in another fight with Ai about her parents. After awhile they stood in silence. They didn't know what to do.

Ai started playing with Mizuk's fingers. But he suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her against her bed and kissed her while she took off his shirt.

3 hours later

-Mizuk won't you stay? Please. - Ai asked. Mizuk looked at her and said –Okay- and cuddled next to her for the night.

But then morning came and when Ai woke up Mizuk was nowhere to be found. That douche! Did he just come here to screw me and then leave me? Fuck that guy! Fuck my parents! Fuck everybody!

And so began Ai's downward spiral towards a life filled with drugs, sex, and rock n' roll.

By the time Mizuk got to the table Ai's fists were shaking with rage. How she got through the whole hour without beating him up she'll never know. But when the bell finally rang she packed up her books and her bag, grabbed Mizuk and ran to somewhere private. When they got there she slapped him.

-What was that for Ai?-

-You fucking cocksucking dick hole! You used me!-

-Ai I've never used you!-

-Oh really? So you've never fucked me 4 years ago, said you could spend the night, and then left me alone naked in my bed!-

-Whoa relax Ai! I can explain everything-

-I DON'T WANT AN EXPLANITION! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! EVER!-

Ai ran toward the subway. She could see Seika, Yumi, Sai, and Zoxia looking at her with worried looks on their faces. But she didn't care all she cared about at the moment was just getting out of there.

Meanwhile let's take a look at Michael shall we? He had just scored his part time job and was preparing to go home when…he saw her.

She had long pink wavy hair, big blue eyes, pale skin with rosy cheeks, and she was wearing a pink top with a matching skirt and she was wearing light pink lip gloss and pink flower hair clippers in her hair.

Michael ran straight home. He knew who this girl was and Sai wasn't going to like it one bit, considering she had to be in school and there was only one school in Bridgeport.

-Sai she's back!- Michael said screaming. Everyone jumped from the suddenness of that. Hinata was cooking, Naruto was writing a speech for a local senator, Ai was smoking while drinking, Zoxia was watching a Disney movie with Seika and Yumi, and Sai was painting.

-Who's back?-

-She!-

-You mean the she?-

-Yes THE SHE!-

-No!

-Yes!

-Why?

-I don't know!

-She'll ruin everything!-

-Wait do you mean the she? That fucking bitch I'll skin her alive!- Yumi said

-Uh who's the she? - Zoxia asked all confused.

-The she is called…Yumiko Haruno…- Michael said –She's Sai's ex-fiancé and a total bitch-.

-Haruno? She isn't Sakura Haruno's sister right? - Hinata asked –Because if she is then she totally is.-

-And she ruined my life! I couldn't do anything without her begging to do it too! I was glad to be rid of her!- Sai said

-Wow, looks like lots of us had a crappy day. - Zoxia said. –Naruto had a weird job interview, Hinata's boss hates her, Seika made someone pissed without doing anything, Ai slapped a boy, and Sai's ex-fiancé returned and Yumi's going to skin her alive with Michaels help probably. Guess I had the best day.-

How will Hinata's first day at the restaurant go? How will Naruto's first day at City Hall go? Will Yumi really skin Yumiko alive? Why did Mizuk leave Ai and break her heart? Why was Kiba all pissed at Seika? What will happen at the fundraiser? All this and more (probably) will be answered in chapter 3 of… The Working Clan

*Asterisks time!*

1- Yumi and Naruto are brother and sister.

2- The girl Yumi's based out of, my best friend Tokio Hotel Ninjas has a panda backpack.

3- Geoffrey Cook Naruto's real boss in the game.

4- I apologize for any Ashley's reading this but that was the dumbest blond name I could think of.

5- A girl in my class actually said shopping was her favorite sport. She's a spoiled whore. And not in the good way.

6- I did not want my I.Q. to go down so I just wrote that.

7- I couldn't remember her boss's name so I used him. He lives in Sunset Valley.

8- Everyone except Zoxia, Seika, and Michael have sex.

9- My OC.

10- Riverview is a free town available on .

11- Wakayama is the town where Seika and Kiba were born.

12- How romantic a kiss in the rain 3

Well that's all for now. And remember if I get enough requests I'll do Ai's, Michael's, Sai's, Seika's, Yumi's, and Zoxia's back stories. But ONLY if people ask me for it. So comment away. Trolls allowed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Naw trolls aren't allowed


End file.
